


I can't believe she actually came

by nothingbutrant



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, M/M, Multi, Other, SOQM, Triggers, cheryl is soft, soft, toni is soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2019-11-28 15:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18209885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingbutrant/pseuds/nothingbutrant
Summary: A fix it fanfic for Season 3 Episode 16.I was disappointed on how the Riverdale writers forgot that Cheryl had bad experiences at SOQM and made her look like she was enjoying the party so this is a little fix it for that. It is somehow canon compliant as I made it seem it was what happened in between during the party. It's a little rushed though





	1. The party

“And, 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 5 6 7 8, swish, flick step step turn and pose. Andddd theeere.” Toni clapped with a wide grin on her face. “Let’s take a break then we’ll run it from the top again” She smiled

Rehearsals were very hectic as of the moment since show day was coming fast. Everyone had been balancing on a tight rope trying to get things done. Vocals and Dance rehearsals, props, costumes, there were so much to do

Toni grabbed her bottle of water and took a chug of water while wiping her sweat with her towel. Unknown to her, Cheryl was watching her with her peripheral vision. She was distracted by the choreographer that she didn’t notice she had the next line for the song. She apologized to Betty and Veronica as they had to repeat everything again

She shot another quick glimpse on Toni and noticed she was laughing with the pretty poisons, Cheryl groaned internally as she continued with rehearsal, trying to take her mind off Toni. How she gets to happy while i didn't, the redhead thought

Toni, contrary to what cheryl thinks, did no better than her. She misses Cheryl so much, especially now they were back to their original treatment with each other. They were not in speaking terms and Cheryl was back to being the HBIC. Toni sighed as she silently watched Cheryl perform on stage

She wishes she could just turn back time. 

“Wowww, girls, that was fantastic” Kevin clapped slowly “You never fail to amuse me” he turned his head to Evelyn who was grinning widely

“I agree” Evelyn said as she was now climbing up the nearest table with Kevin’s hand supporting her “To celebrate and ease all our stress and tension with the upcoming musical, you are all welcome to the former sisters of quiet mercy for a cast party, well even though cast parties usually happen on the end, why not right?”

Everybody cheered anticipating the party. “as a matter of fact, come in costumes! I don’t mean to become method-y but let’s have some big fun” putting emphasis on big fun

Cheryl froze on stage, but faked enthusiasm as she didn’t want to miss out on a party, a cast party at that. She thought that this may be a distraction for her at least

Toni noticed though, how Cheryl seemed stricken by fear at the sound of Sisters of Quiet Mercy. She didn’t think of going, did she? The girl thought to herself. Why does she care anyway?

After rehearsals, Cheryl was quick to go to Thistlehouse to change a bit. She showered then prepared her outfit. She had to look good and mask the fear she was having right now. 

Maybe she wavered a little on going, but she decided to go anyways. It’s not as if she spent inferno on the hellhole anyway (thing is, that was happened but Cheryl put up her HBIC front)

She needed a bit of confidence though, so she grabbed her father’s whiskey in his study and took a big swig on it. And again, and again and again. She doesn’t notice, however, how much she had, all she knows is that it’s enough for her to convince her mind that she isn’t going to SOQM.

Toni, on the other hand, the only person who saw right through her, was being anxious. She didn’t want to go to the party, she was not in the mood for parties anyway. But she did had a hunch that Cheryl might be there and she may not be in the best term to return to that place

She knows how much nightmares that girl had, she knows so well because she was the one who waked up to a rather disturbed redhead every night, she was the one who had to shake her to bed and hug her tightly as the redhead shivered and cried as she held on her shirt.

She knows better than others that Cheryl cannot be back at SOQM, but she knows as well that Cheryl was never one to say no to parties. So toni decided to go, just to make sure.

When Toni and poisons arrived at the party, there were a lot of people already in there. Toni was not trying to look distraught searching for the tiniest hint of red hair. She was even disappointed when she saw it only to realize that it was Archie Andrews, snuggling with Josie. Ugh, boys and their hormones

Toni sighed at this though, because no matter how he judges these hormonal teenagers, she and cheryl would’ve been like this, too. They couldn’t take their hands off each other, anywhere. 

When toni looked up the door, as if on cue, the redhead she had been waiting for came in. She looked damn hot and toni controlled every bit of her body not to tackle this girl and attach her lips on her. She did notice though that Cheryl wasn’t walking straight, must have had a lot to drink already, maybe she was here first before me, she thought.

Fuck, she missed the redhead so much, maybe she should loosen up a bit, she’s not here to babysit anyway. So she ignored Cheryl. Peaches handed her a jello shot, which she did not say no to and downed immediately as all of the girls in her gang cheered for her

Cheryl immediately saw Toni, the moment she entered. But she was having fun, unlike her who was trying to hide the anxiety crawling up to her right now. She shook every thought she had about this place and tried having fun and drank a few more shots.

She saw Veronica who was now in a drunken haze with her beau, Reggie Mantle. At the sight of Cheryl, Veronica ran towards Cheryl and tried pulling her towards some sort of a long table were you have to lie down while they have body shots on you. They were both drunk right now and were giggling non stop

“No no no, I don’t want a body shot” Cheryl laughed while being pulled lightly by Veronica until her tugs became forceful. Reggie and Sweet Pea were now trying to lift Cheryl and lay her down and a sudden flash of memory came to Cheryl’s mind.

Cheryl’s shouts of “No” weren’t gleeful now, rather they were filled with fear. But nobody noticed, except for Toni who instantly searched for where the voice were coming from. “What’s wrong” Peaches asked, but Toni ignored her.

Toni kept looking for the voice and ran towards where Cheryl was when she finally saw her, she was already kicking on air, trying to get away from the grips of the boys. Everyone laughed, thinking this was Cheryl’s usual rage and annoyance.

But toni, she knew these cries, they were the same once when Cheryl had nightmares. Nobody but her knew that Cheryl was having a panic attack

She squeezed through everybody, trying to get near to cheryl. Everybody surrounded the table, cheering and shouting body shots. And when toni finally got near the table everybody else thought she was volunteering to have the body shot on Cheryl

“Damn it Tiny, want to win you’re girl back huh?” The boys were pinning on Cheryl as she groaned and was still trying to have them let her go. They thought Cheryl was just drunk and still didn’t want Toni to be the one to have a body shot on her so they continued teasing and laughing

Tears were already threatening to fall on Cheryl’s eyes and her breathing were becoming apparently more faster, toni had to make a move

Cheryl had a grimace face. She saw large men, gripping her, putting her down on to a place that looked like an operating room table, then she felt needles being pricked on her. She kept pleading no.

“GODDAMNIT GUYS, GET AWAY FROM HER, OR I’M GONNA KILL YOU ALL” Toni shouted, not breaking eye contact, the poisons now were on her back, ready to attack at toni’s orders

Ronnie stopped gazing and has now realized what has happened when Toni shouted at the boys, she looked at Cheryl and have now noticed. It was as if the latina got out of her drunk trance. “Guys, let go” she said calmly, not taking her eyes away from Cheryl.

Sensing the anger in toni’s eyes and upon Ronnie’s plea to Reggie, the boys gave up “You’re a fun killer, topaz you know that” Reggie booed and went away. The huddle of people seemed to have moved out to a different place too, noting on the tension that happened, having no idea of the panic attacks cheryl was having

When everyone was gone, both Ronnie and Toni rushed over to Cheryl who was crying non stop, whimpering and still lying on the table “Babe, it’s me, I’m here” Toni said softly

Ronnie held on cheryl’s hand tightly and gripped softly “Open your eyes, Cheryl, it’s just me baby” toni said again

“Toni??” Cheryl whimpered lowly as she slowly opened her eyes. When she saw Toni, she didn’t feel anger or hate, she felt softness and love, she felt safety and security, she felt home. Cheryl let go of Ronnie then immediately clung on toni and nuzzled herself on her clothing trying to get a whiff of her smell

She missed this smell, she missed toni. And toni did too she smiled slowly at Cher’s immediate actions, at this moment it was like a moment of truce, and they were okay. Toni never let go of Cheryl, she just let her snug into her while she was standing beside the table the redhead was laying at.

She was too scared, and too drunk, to even shoo away toni or remember that they were fighting. Ronnie and the poisons never left, they were just slowly watching the two who were like they were inside their own bubble. 

When cheryl’s breathing have paced normally and she had settled slowly toni whispered “I’ll take you home”. She gestured a thank you to Ronnie who nodded when she got the message as Toni scooped Cher and carried her. The redhead closed her eyes and nuzzled further into toni’s body, appreciating the warmth and smell toni gave her. 

“You can hang back, I’ll just take care of her” Toni said to the other girls as they went out of the SOQM

When toni reached thistlehouse, she saw the mess in there. There were pile of clothes scattered everywhere, an empty bottle of whiskey on the floor and another one that’s opened and half full.

Toni need not ask, because she knew already, she knew that the redhead was scared of going back there, she knew that she did this because she didn’t want to feel scared. She sighed

She took care of Cheryl, changed her into more comfortable clothes, and tucked her in bed. Then when she was about to go, she felt cheryl grip on her jacket. 

“TT, please stay” she mumbled

And that was enough for Toni to know that the redhead needed her. So she stayed, and that night, the redhead slept tucked under toni’s neck who on the other hand hugged her and ran soothing circles on her back or played with her hair, or left lasting kisses on her forehead

This made toni rethink all of her past actions, the way she just let the girl leave her after the heated argument at the speakeasy. The way she just bailed on her easily. And the way she didn’t follow after her

Truth is, as much as the redhead needed her right now, she needed her more. She misses her so much and would do anything to have her back.

But tonight, they were okay and that’s what matters. Toni decided that she would just leave in the morning, before the redhead woke up. And then promised she would fix everything, talk to her, and take her back again.


	2. After Party - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts off with the ending from the first chapter from this fix it fic. It comes in 2 or 3 parts. They're almost one shots in a way that they could be read independently but there's some reference on the other chapters which may help widen the story if you've already read. ENJOY!! 
> 
> (A little bonus scene with Veronica and Toni hehe)

Cheryl woke up with a pounding headache. She must have drank a lot pre-party and during party. She didn’t even remember going home and changing into her sleep clothes. Well that’s weird.

 

She tried recalling whatever the hell happened last night but she couldn’t. She looked to her right, the empty space beside her very apparent, the pillows still smelled like toni, as if she never left. She really misses the pink hair sprawled in there, how toni looked when she wakes up in the morning, how she scrunches up her eyes and grins cutely at cheryl before she nuzzles closer to cheryl while the redhead tries to wake her up. God, she really misses her.

 

She wishes toni missed her too, and that she was back here. But no, Toni seemed to be doing fine. Like toni got the freedom she deserved and was savoring every bit of it. Maybe I’m too much to handle for everyone, that’s why everybody leaves. She sighed.

 

Seeing that she had barely a few minutes to get ready, cheryl was on a debacle with herself whether or not she would go. Besides, her and toni had the same first period and it would do no good to the void cheryl is feeling right now to see her ex happy and moved on. But being the Miss-4.0-GPA she was, she did decide though that it was time for her to get up and take an aspirin and a cold ass shower to rid of the bad hangover she clearly had and hurry to class

 

Even showers remind her of toni, she took a heavy breath and continued anyway

 

\--

 

On the other side of the story though, toni was absent mindedly staring at cheryl’s empty seat, who she didn’t know if she was just running late or wasn’t coming in. Toni was looking worst for wear. She barely slept as she watched over the redhead only to have went home when the sun was almost up.

 

It was to her advantage that the professor for first period was sick and no one called in for a substitute so basically it was just like free period. Toni couldn’t take her mind off Cheryl (worrying and anxious for her) so having no classes made her feel luck was on her side.

 

__I wish we were just back together, I’ve messed up big time I should have fought for her, for us --__ toni thought when she felt someone nudge her on her shoulder

 

“Toni, you look like hell” it was veronica. Toni rolled her eyes “Good morning to you too ronnie”

 

Ronnie smirked “Rough night with cheryl? Oh my god! Is that why she’s not around? You sly beast antoinette” she said wiggling her eyebrows

 

“What?? No, Ronnie, she was drunk. I wouldn’t do such thing to her in that state, add to the fact that we’re still not yet on good terms” Toni said sadly, also defending herself

 

“ohhh… I thought you would’ve fixed whatever was going on between you two already after what happened last night, speaking of which, is she okay?”

 

“She was asleep when I left, I bet she wouldn’t even remember what had happened last night, she had a lot to drink, we came home to thistlehouse and it was a mess, looks like she was already drinking even before the party. I knew something was up and that place was hell for her, oh poor cheryl”

 

Ronnie looked at toni amused “Uh toni, this may or may not be a rhetorical question but you are aware you’re in deep with her, right?”

 

Toni paused for a moment thinking. Well, she knows she loved the redhead, but she wasn’t quite aware how much. Cheryl was the best thing that happened to her and she’s glad she saw right through her facade. Thing is, toni never saw right through her own facade, what were they even fighting about, why isn’t she making a move to win cheryl back, what the hell was she waiting for.

 

“Well, I think I got my answer” Ronnie smirked “Go get your girl back toni, you need her just as much as she needs you” she said patting her back

 

“God, thankyou Ronnie!” toni basically jumped to ronnie’s arms and pulled her in to a tight hug

 

Ronnie was giggling loudly but then just as toni was about to let go of veronica from her hug, she saw Cheryl, full on makeup but clearly not okay. She was just staring at Toni who was still hugging veronica.

 

Toni almost pushed Veronica off her, as if she was just caught cheating or something when in reality that was just as platonic as any hug could get.

 

Cheryl scoffed and looked at the teachers table, already noting that there was no one coming in today, and then went her way out the room

 

“Oh shit” toni muttered, which made veronica look at who toni was looking at

 

I messed up I messed up I messed up toni repeated on her mind. But then she saw ronnie suppressing a laugh

“I’m guessing my rhetorical question wasn’t one sided, that was jealousy, toni. Now stop having that worried look and go after your girl”

 

Toni was dumbfounded. She stared for a few seconds until ronnie spoke up again “Aren’t you gonna go???” she said smiling ear to ear

 

“I owe you one, Lodge” Toni replied and smiled

 

“I mean the least you can do is not do explicit things at my speakeasy. Don’t think that I didn’t know what had happened before you two broke up, I almost had a bet with reggie on how long you would not be together and good thing I didn’t cause I would have --- ” she was still speaking when toni cut her off, her eyes wide in surprise

 

“WAIT, YOU SAW???!!!!” she almost shouted

 

“What do you mean I saw???” Veronica asked as if she was about to find out something she didn’t know

 

“you didn’t??-----” Toni asked

 

“what are you talking about?? -- Oh my god???? YOU ACTUALLY DID??????? AT MY SPEAKEASY?????”

 

“uhmmm.. about that…..” toni said being extra careful with her words

 

Ronnie laughed out loud “I’m not even in the slightest way mad right now, I was just exaggerating to make a point that you were making out there the night you fought, turns out I was on the right track” she was almost red from laughing while toni was flushed from the sudden inappropriate confession

 

“Okay you can stop now and I’ll go after my girl, okay? You got me scared thinking you have watched the security foo……..tage” damn, toni thought she should be really careful with her words

 

Ronnie laughed again “You mean it was even on video????? HAHAHAHAHAH you really are a sly dog antoinette”

 

“i better shut up now, for the record im only being nice with you making fun of me because I owe u a solid for making me realize things” toni looked sincere but veronica haven’t stopped laughing

 

“yeah yeah yeah, now go after her or im gonna watch that video”

 

“i swear, ronnie, don’t watch that please --”

 

“i get it!! go now, or else there won’t be another video” veronica smirked

 

“you’re the worst lodge”

 

“i love you too toni” veronica shouted as toni sprinted out.

 

Oh well, now it’s get-the-girl-back phase 1

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might be writing more frequently now that our exams are finished!! Oh I wish I passed!! Enjoy reading and thankyou!


	3. After party part 2

Cheryl stormed her way out of the classroom, she definitely didn’t like what she saw. She groaned internally and thought to herself who she spent the entire morning hurrying up only to find out that she had no first period because the teacher decided he’s too good to come anyway.

 

It wasn’t really a good start for the redheads morning especially noting on how she didn’t have her coffee. Plus, seeing toni. Oh god toni, she missed the girl too much and seeing her absolutely did things to her, but no, not today.

 

Because the first moment she laid eyes on the room, all she saw was her ex being cuddly and touchy with veronica and boy does she hate it.

 

How can toni be like that?? They’ve broken up for only days now she’s moving on to veronica. First she thought peaches was toni’s eye target but after what she saw, she’d be so sure it was ronnie. Also, ronnie’s track record with….. __people__ (well everyone knows she swings both ways, right?) isn’t helping as well.

 

Add to the fact that she has broken up with archie then moved past it with reggie who she also broke up with already, who is to say she doesn’t like __my__ toni??? Okay cheryl, she isn’t __yours__ anymore. Ugh

 

Her frustration was growing up even more and fuck it, she needed to divert her attention to something a lot more productive. So she changed into her costume for the musical and started rehearsing with all of her will. This better bring me good, cause I’m angry and what better way to channel my anger than practice, she thought

 

And so she did. But once she was ready to take the stage she froze when she saw toni running towards the stage and panting only stopping midway when she saw cheryl staring right at her

 

“Cher……” that’s the only thing toni managed to say.

 

Cheryl didn’t know what to feel. Was she happy that toni was here? Maybe. Was she still mad? Maybe. Did she want to jump towards the pink haired girl in front of her? FUCK YES. DEFINITELY. But no, that’s definitely something that toni didn’t want. How could she??? Tears were almost streaming down her cheeks. That was when toni called her name again, and took another step forward.

 

“What do you want, toni? Came over here to rub it all over my face???” Cheryl angrily shouted

 

“What, cher, no, baby” Toni said

 

“Don’t baby me, toni. And don’t you think of coming any closer to me! You think I don’t notice?? what are you even doing??? PLaying me??? Why don’t you come back to peaches or veronica or hell anyone you’ve been oogling your eyes over for????? I may be this school’s HBIC, I may have a stone cold heart, but I have feelings toni!!! And of all people, you’re the only person who should know that!!! Fuck you, toni. I know you’re happy without me, I know that’s the freedom you----”

 

“Cheryl, stop!!! Stop, okay? For once listen to me” toni stopped her, tears threatening to fall as well. All she could think about now is how hurt she had the redhead

 

“No, toni, you listen to me. This school isn’t big for the two of us! I think it’s best if you go back to your hard scrabble ways, you’re a serpent scum, from day one that’s what you were, and that’s what you’ll ever be. And if you’ll excuse me, im not in the mood for school, be sure you’re no longer here when I’m back or face my wrath. You know how it is and you wouldn’t want it this time” Cheryl shouted while she hastily wiped tears that were betraying her and went straight out of the theater.

 

“Cheryl, wait pls….” toni’s voice was low but she was begging for cheryl to even listen to her, but she hurt her so bad that she had to put up the facade she once held, the one she broke through when she met this beautiful damaged girl.

 

Fuck, this is when toni realized she messed it all up and wish she could bring back cheryl’s happiness. But she was at a lost for what she was gonna do, was she gonna follow her? Or… what now.

 

Toni fell on her knees, crying for a good 10 mins when she saw peaches coming over her

 

“Hey boss, toni, what happened” she said

 

“Cheryl…..” was all she can make out while she was sobbing hard

 

“pick your shit together, we both know cheryl has treated you shit for the past few days, you deserve better, toni. Hell, she even tried to take us, your poisons, away from you”

 

Toni was trying to suppress a sob now, trying her best not to erupt or punch peaches right now. Whatever the gang member was telling her right now, wasn’t making all sense and she hated every word she just said

 

But she was still choking on her own tears and still can’t speak to defend her girl. Yes, she’s still her girl, no one talks shit about her.

 

Peaches went on and on about how cheryl will never be good enough for toni, and this was causing toni’s anger to go further up the boiling point. And then peaches leaned over her trying to give her hug

 

And it was like toni’s light switch turned on. The last time she hugged someone (and that was like a few minutes ago), it made cheryl hurt and she doesn’t want her hurt anymore, even if she wasn’t here. Besides, peaches said some stuff about cheryl that was just outright not okay

 

“No don’t hug me” toni managed to croak out, and she composed herself, took a deep breath

 

“Listen peaches, I never want to hear you talking shit about my (yes emphasis again on the my) girlfriend, understood? Or it’s bye bye serpents for you”

 

“But I thought u too broken up….”

 

“No, we’re not. At least not for me”

 

Toni stood up and brushed her clothes. She turned to peaches “Get back to class, I don’t want my poisions causing any trouble, more so skipping”

 

Peaches snorted “you don’t want skipping but u look like you’re about to skip. Where you going boss?”

 

“Going to win my girl back, for good this time” Toni let out a small smile to which peaches nodded

 

“Alright, I’ll cover for you boss”

 

“Thanks, peaches” and toni made her way out but peaches followed suit “oh and toni” toni looked back

 

“I’m sorry for what I said bout red, you get our queen back”

 

Toni laughed a little “oh peaches, I will, and she’s mine alone” toni smirked

 

\

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think, leave comments or kudos


End file.
